The present invention relates to a new, distinct and stable variety of Euphorbia cyathophora, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘DEUPHBLISS’. The new Euphorbia ‘DEUPHBLISS’ originated from a self-crossing made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in June 2012, and then first flowered and selected in June 2013, in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The parent is the Euphorbia cyathophora proprietary line identified by code EP-101 (unpatented). This proprietary line is the sole parent, as the resulting ‘DEUPHBLISS’ is the result of a self-crossing of this single parent variety.
Euphorbia cyathophora is a member of the Euphorbiaceae family. Euphorbia cyathophora is a vascular land plant, native to Mexico, and now naturalized in most regions of the United States. For the most part, plants of Euphorbia rurale are herbaceous annuals.
To the inventor's best knowledge, there have not been significant commercial efforts to date to hybridize and produce new and interesting Euphorbia cyathophora varieties, although many of species of Euphorbia have been developed extensively for ornamental purposes.
Over time, the inventor has trialed Euphorbia cyathophora and found it may be advantageously grown for ornamental horticultural uses. The inventor found this Genus and species could be employed for commercial cut flower purposes.
Bracts of Euphorbia can be highly ornamental, while true flowers are often insignificant. Many types of Euphorbia, including the commercially known Poinsettia, are grown for the ornamental value of the floral bracts.
Asexual propagation of Euphorbia can be performed by vegetative terminal cuttings, however, this is not common practice; propagation is most commonly performed by sowing seeds.
Methods for cultivation of Euphorbia are moderately well known. Reference to the species can be found in Euphorbia Planetary Biodiversity Inventory (version 2011). Additionally short reference can found in; Euphorbias: A Gardeners' Guide. Timber Press, Portland, Oreg. 192 p.), which is herein incorporated by reference.
The Euphorbia cyathophora seeds and plants produced by this method are uniform with respect their morphological and physiological characteristics.
A need exists for a greater variety of Euphorbia cultivars with practical and attractive ornamental features. Additionally, a need exists for additional Euphorbia cyathophora cultivars that can be easily propagated by seed, with consistent results. The new Euphorbia ‘DEUPHBLISS’ was developed through a controlled breeding program and exhibits unique, desirable and stable characteristics.